


Let's Cheers to This- Erwin Smith Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, SNK Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, if you haven't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place in ch. 49 I think? So it will be spoilers to those who only watch the anime or are not caught up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Cheers to This- Erwin Smith Drabble

He had led his soldiers into battle so many times; he knew his ticket would be up soon. He just had not expected to here and now. He thought he would at least be able to see what was in Eren’s basement. He and Levi, and the other senior officers had a pool going on what could be the most ridiculous thing down there. Arm in the titan’s mouth, he cried for his men to advance. The hell they were going to stop fighting just because their captain was put out of commission. No, let it be known that Erwin Smith went down swinging, eyebrows and hair perfectly in place. “Advance!”


End file.
